The one that was forgotten
by RAGE Ace
Summary: At first he was loved then he was betrayed, then he was forgotten, but what happens when the forgotten disappears. THIS IS NOT A CHAOS STORY. If you want the story to continue please leave something in the review I have just stumbled on writers block.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own PJO or HOO.

Percy's POV

It was after the war with Gaia my life was going great I turned down becoming a god again. So afterwards Zeus said since I didn't want to become a god would I like to have a master weapon. So Zeus sent me to Heaphtus. When I got there he asked me wat I wanted. I said I wanted a trident that could turn into a pen like riptide, change color and give me more power over water, a shield that turned into a watch, and changed color, and a necklace that when pulled turned into a suit of armor, that could change color. So Heaphtus made that all for me and then I left for camp.

Present Day

Percy's POV

So it's now the present day and I'm out with my girlfriend Annabeth. When we hear a scream Annabeth runs to her cabin to get her weapon and I run toward the screaming. When I get there I see a boy being tailed by 10 hell hounds when I get there I pull out my trident and I kill 9 out of 10 of the hell hounds when everybody gets there he kills the last one and then he says that he killed all of them when I just sat there watching his epicenes. I start to say different when over his head appears a gleaming sea green trident and I find out I have a half brother.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own POJ or HOO

Percy's POV

Well it's been five days since Zach came to camp and ever since he has been ruining my life first he does a bunch of things like floods gardens burns trees and writes forged notes. But finally it just sets me off when I'm walking along the beach when I hear moaning and as I follow to see the origin I find out it's my half-brother and my girlfriend making out then I just lose it and they see my I'm like why and then I run to my cabin. At my cabin my father appears and says that he likes Zach a lot better so he goes. "I Poseidon the god of the sea hereby disown Percy Jackson as my son." Then I shove past him grab my stuff run to the hill and then disappear over the hill.

Nobody's POV

In the throne room at Olympus everybody is discussing Percy's disappearance. All the goddesses have worried looks all the men gods are scared but Poseidon just sits there with look of I don't care on his face. Then Zeus says they should conduct a man hunt and then everybody but Poseidon agrees for he doesn't have to look for Percy's powers were taken when he disowned him. But after two months nobody can find him and they have to give up.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own PJO or HOO

Nobody's POV

It's been two months since Percy's disappearance and they finally took the fact they have to give up for they just can't find him so they are sad. But what they don't know up North in Canada is.

Percy's POV

It's been two months and I finally think the gods have given up searching for me so I finally set up camp. After two days I finally have a fortified camp to live my life. But I don't want to die after this. So I sneak onto the next plane to San Francisco and then get off then I just wait till sunset when the sun starts to set I head to the garden of the Hesperides where the tree with golden apples are. Those golden apples will grant you immortality. But there is only one problem as I see Ladon the dragon curled up around it. Soon I gain enough courage to go up and sneak stealthily by him and pick three golden apples. Then I sneak back onto a plane to Canada and eat one of the three golden apples saving the others for later.

Two days later

Percy's POV

I'm just walking around the forest when I see a hurt white pup snow wolf so I decide to take it with me and nurse it back to health soon its up and it really likes me. So I decide to name it Zoe in honor of my fallen friend. I then decide to feed it one of the two remaining golden apples so it can forever be my companion.

1 year later at Camp Half-Blood

Nobody's POV

Zach and Annabeth have been dating for a while and have decided to get married. But as soon as they leave a girl named Sarah arrives she is a daughter of Aphrodite. She is 18, she has raven black hair, she is about 5'6'' and she is very good with a bow and knives. When she gets there she gets a prophecy that sends her north to Canada.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own POJ or HOO

Sarah's POV

I don't get why when I just get to the safety of camp half-blood that I have to leave all alone because of a stupid prophesy. Well it's been two day and I have finally reached Canada but I have to travel through the woods for me to reach my destination. As I'm traveling I start to hear a howl in the woods not from a wolf but something far deadlier a hell hound. But not just one there are about 20 of them I'm able to take out 2 with my bow and a third with my knives but then there on me and I try to call for help. As I start to black out I see a white blur and a boy shouting.

Percy's POV

I'm just walking through the woods with Zoe when I hear a girl shouting for help. Not thinking I run in the direction of the shouting and I see a girl fighting hell hounds. Zoe starts to run over and attack the hounds and I charge into battle with my trusty trident (in defiance of my now not true father Poseidon) Slayer. Soon I've destroyed all of the hounds and then I pick up the girl and take her to my camp. I take her inside off my tent and lie her down and feed her some nectar and ambrosia. Then I head out side and wait with Zoe. After a few hours I hear a groaning and I head inside to find she's awake I say hello my name is Percy and she says her name is Sarah. She thanks me for saving her and I say she needs to rest for a few days so she can heal. When I walk outside I start to feel like I love her.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own POJ or HOO

Sarah's POV

When I wake up I start groaning and then I see a handsome boy walk in I start thanking him for saving me and then he tells me I need to rest for a few days and I start thinking the prophecy brought me here. Soon I start to feel like I love him and I want him.

A few hours later

Percy's POV

I walk back into the tent and I see Sarah In there and my heart leaps. I sit down on the bed and soon we start talking and then she leans forward and we both start kissing. When we break apart I ask her if she wants to stay I can make her immortal and she agrees.

2 years later

Percy's POV

I have been dating Sarah for two years now and I think it's time I went to town .So I went into the nearest town today and got two obsidian rings. On my way back I enchanted them so whoever wears them can talk through their minds. When I get to camp I get down on one knee and I ask Sarah to marry me and she says yes.

Nobody's POV

Meanwhile back on Olympus suddenly Aphrodite perks up and says one of my daughters was just proposed to and they are getting married. Everybody asks who but she says she doesn't know for the it's kind of fuzzy. The gods start to wonder who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own POJ or HOO

200 years later

Percy's POV

It's been 200 years and I still like to wake up to see Sarah's raven black hair sprawled a crossed his chest. I then get up and get dressed in my usual black cloak and get ready for hunting once I'm outside I call for Zoe and we head out to hunt. While out I get 20 rabbits and am about to go for one more when a monster roars right next to me he hits me into a tree and then when I get up I attack him with slayer and kill him. Soon I see quick flashes of silver and my mind thinks one thing The Hunt. As I'm walking back I tell Sarah through my ring I'm being followed by the hunt and to act like nothing is wrong. When I get back I start up the fire and I start roasting rabbits. Then Sarah comes out and kisses me on the lips and then she sits next to Zoe. We hear a stick cracking in the woods and me and Zoe get up I tell Sarah to get her bow and to guard the camp. Then Zoe and I go out to find the origin I tell her search and she starts looking around. When we can't find anything we head back and return to camp. When we reach camp I saw Sarah sitting next to a shivering girl who was about the hunts age and I told Sarah through my ring "hunt" she nodded. So I walked over and said hi what's your name she said Lexi. I said hi Lexi my names Pearce and this is my wife Sarah. She said hi to us and that she was lost in the woods and she stumbled by our camp. I said she was welcome to stay here as long as she needed and then I rose my voice and said that goes for you to Artemis stay as long as you need. Then Artemis walked out and said when and I said I saw u watching me for a few hours now and if you would like to learn who I am you would join me in my tent with Sarah and then I said if you still don't trust me you can bring your Lieutenant and then me and Sarah walked into are tent and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own PJO or HOO

Percy's POV

Soon Artemis walked in with her Lieutenant Thaila Grace. I said nice to see you Thaila and she said who are you I said have a seat. They sat down and then I lifted my hood off my head and they saw my real face and they both went Percy? I was like yes it is me. Then I said now let's get down to business I can't let you leave until you swear on the river Styx that you will not give away the location of my camp or that I have a wife. I added her for I respect her it seems you have rubbed off on me a bit Artemis so they swore and then the next day I went off hunting before they woke up and when I got back I saw they were packing up so I said goodbye and they left.

2 years later

Nobody's POV

Up on Olympus the council which now included Annabeth, Zach, Jason, and Piper was talking about the new threat that was rising when Apollo got up and his eyes turned green and then he spouted a new great prophecy.

 _ **A hero forgotten once returns**_

 _ **The heros trust the gods must earn**_

 _ **To face a enemy only twice beaten**_

 _ **To save the world or let it be eaten**_

Then the gods started talking about what it meant and then Artemis spoke up and said she knew who the first line was talking about and the gods said who. She said it was Percy Jackson he was still alive. The gods were wide eyed but then they said where he is and she said I swore on the river Styx I can't tell you so they started searching all around for him.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own PJO or HOO

Percy's POV

One day while I was in town I heard there was a search for the gods looking for Percy Jackson. So I decided to find out what they needed so I grabbed Sarah and Zoe and then went to the empire state building. When we reached the building I asked for the key up and he gave it to me. Then I went through the town up to the throne room and shoved open the doors. The gods were in council and were interrupted when I opened the doors. Then Zeus said why are you interrupting our council and then I said oh I thought you were looking for me and then turned around to leave then Zeus said are you Percy. I turned around pulled my hood down and then said hello my name is Percy Jackson son of no one Hero of Olympus the gods gasped then Zeus asked who she was. Sarah then stepped forward bowed and said her name was Sarah Jackson daughter of Aphrodite. Then everybody wondered why her last name was Jackson. When Zeus spoke up after seeing the matching rings and said if you're not Percy's sister then you must be his. Then Sarah interrupted and said wife yes I am his wife. Aphrodite was proud but Annabeth said to Zach I thought he was never going to get a girlfriend after me. But then Percy got angry and pulled out slayer and threw it at her and said say another word about her and I won't miss next time. Then Athena spoke up and said she was sorry for her actions and she asked him if he would take away the trident. So he said Zoe fetch and Zoe ran up and grabbed the trident gave it to Percy and then sat down. When Percy got his trident back he put it back and said continue.


End file.
